


Counting Stars

by littleheaven70



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: F/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A story about people becoming better than they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> As requested, I haven't made any strobing cuts. Please note that the source footage does contain some bright flashes. 
> 
> When I chose this song, I felt it perfectly echoed the story of Galaxy Quest - of people becoming the best versions of themselves, finding hidden courage and working out what was important in life. To show the character progressions, I wanted the video's narrative to remain completely linear. Hence, I've tried to distill Galaxy Quest into just five minutes, narratively intact, while still working in harmony with the song.


End file.
